heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming (2019)
How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming is an upcoming Holiday Special that will be released on December 3, 2019. Plot A decade after the dragons left the Vikings, the residents of New Berk are preparing for the annual Snoggletog festivities. Around this time, Hiccup and Astrid find out that their daughter, Zephyr has been building dragon traps around their home and has developed a fear of dragons after finding some of Stoick's old books that were written before Vikings and dragons became friends. Not wanting Zephyr and Nuffink to have the same hatred towards dragons as their ancestors did, Astrid suggests bringing back the Snoggletog Pageant and centering it around the time when the Vikings and dragons made peace. This situation also make Hiccup miss Toothless. Back in the Hidden World, Toothless is missing his friend too. He draws a picture of Hiccup and New Berk in the sand. His and the Light Fury's children, the Night Lights, grow curious about the picture's origin. One night, while their parents are sleeping, the Night Lights sneak away and fly out of the Hidden World and towards New Berk. When Toothless and the Light Fury wake up, they panic upon realizing their children have left and fly off after them. Gobber agrees to help Hiccup and Astrid with the pageant as he sees it as an opportunity to remind the youth of New Berk of the impact Stoick had on their village. He casts himself as Stoick and Tuffnut as Hiccup while the real Hiccup creates a mechanical costume that resembles Toothless. Much to Hiccup's dismay, Gobber portrays Stoick as the hero who unites the Vikings and the dragons rather than him. During their rehearsal, the Night Lights arrive on New Berk and sneak around the village. One of them catches a glimpse of Hiccup, but they retreat upon coming across Hiccup's Toothless costume and a sheep. Toothless and the Light Fury eventually catch them, but the family decides to stay to watch the pageant as it begins. The pageant quickly turns disastrous when Gobber accidentally lights the whole stage on fire. Hiccup is sent out of control in his costume and falls off the cliff, but Toothless manages to rescue him in time. Thanks to the smoke from the fire still covering the stage, Toothless is able to fill in for Hiccup and helps Gobber end the show by reenacting the moment when he allowed Hiccup to touch him. Both New Berk and Toothless' family applaud the performance and are reminded of the bond the Vikings have with the dragons. After the show ends, Zephyr goes backstage to check on her father and ends up meeting Toothless before he flies off with his family. Touched by the Night Fury's kind demeanor, she ultimately changes her opinion on dragons. Despite the chaos of the pageant, Hiccup, Astrid, and Gobber see that they've succeeded as they witness the children of New Berk develop a newfound appreciation for both Stoick and the dragons. When they arrive at the Haddock residence, they find a glowing crystal from the Hidden World and see that the bowl that contained Toothless' favorite fish is empty. They run outside and see Toothless, the Light Fury, and the Night Lights all flying away from New Berk. The experience reminds Hiccup that their loved ones are always close as long as they hold them in their hearts. Astrid thinks it's time to reunite with Toothless and the dragons, eventually leading to the ending of the third film. Voice Cast *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *Gerard Butler as Stoick the Vast *Craig Ferguson as Gobber the Belch *Cate Blanchett as Valka *Kit Harington as Eret, Son of Eret Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Films Category:Short Films Category:Media Category:Secondary Media Category:Animated Films